A Journey into Darkness
by Books Slayer
Summary: A story about Leo, a starting out trainer
1. Prologue

Laketon town was bordered by Sundale Meadow. The meadow was very big and no one was allowed inside, except on the 15th of April. It emitted a mysterious blue glow in the morning. Legend says it still possessed old powers and people agreed, for every 15th of April people of nearby towns would come to Laketon Town to witness a yearly miracle.


	2. Chapter one

Every day, Leo would wake up to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. He'd stand up immediately to turn off the annoying thing. Today, however, Leo didn't. In fact, today Leo woke up much earlier than the accustomed 7.30. He felt a hammering heart, when he woke up at 6:30, which beach furiously and full of adrenaline. He looked up at the calendar and, sure enough, it was 15th of April. He took a quick shower, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth and sat down on his bed, nervously fidgeting with a pen that lay on his desk. As the clock's display changed to 7.30, Leo rushed out the house and ran to the meadow, the alarm of his clock still beeping annoyingly behind him.


	3. Chapter two

Laketon Town was crowded today, the streets swarming with tourists and parents. Luckily, a passage for children had been fenced off, oherwise Leo been late. The fenced-off road was only accessible for 14 years olds today, for they were the main reason for the uniqueness of 15th of April.

Leo thought he would be one of the first to arrive at the meadow, but upon arrival, it appeared that a lot of the kids had been too nervous to sleep this morning. Benches were set down on the edge of the meadow and were organised per town. Leo sat down at his assigned seat and was greeted by his friends.

"Hey sleepyhead", Ben shouted at him even though he was sitting two feet from him. Ben ruffled Leo's black hair and Zak punched him lightly on the arm.

"Guess what I dreamed of last night?!" Ben asked him in his softest voice, which still transmitted itself over the whole meadow.

"Boobs?" Zak said

"Idiot. No, I dreamed of..."

"Unicorns?" Leo interrupted

"No! God, just let me finish!" Ben said annoyed, "I dreamed about catching me a freaking Darkrai in the meadow!"

"That's not going to happen" Zak replied flatly

"How do _you_ know?" Ben snapped back

"It's not possible," Leo said "Professor Alon said 'the meadow contains every single species of pokemon as long as there is more than one pokemon of that species in the world."

"I smell something"

"What?" Zak asked in his ever so flat tone

"Nerdiness"

As they chatted, the seats filled up more and more. The chatter grew louder and louder and no one noticed when a man with a suitcase walked up to the meadow and stood on the edge of it, facing the crowd. He produced a microphone out of his jacket pocket and turn it on. A second later, the loudspeakers blared with his voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen. And of course, children. Welcome to the 71st Sundale Pokémon Catching Festival!"


	4. Chapter three

"As always we will have the 14 years old kids go out into the meadow for the first and only time of their lives and catch their first Pokémon. This will take roughly 2 hours. Afterwards adults can visit the once-a-year Meadow Safari, where are you get 10 balls and 20 minutes of enjoyment. Laketon Town will also have all of her shops open. The Grand Trading Festival will start at 2 o'clock in the afternoon and will be welcoming everyone."

Meanwhile boxes of Pokeballs were being set down on the ground. The boxes contained the First Pokeballs. These Pokeballs had fingerprint recognition on its shell, they allow a lot of functions. One of them being: everyone only gets one single of these. The reason is simple, First Pokeballs use the same technology as Masterballs, which are only given to someone when they earned a Medal of Honor.

After finishing his speech, Professor Alon walked over to the kids and explained the process.

"Okay, children. Today you will receive your first Pokemon. You'll be given the First Pokeball and your names shall be called out in alphabetical order. When you hear your name, you should walk into the meadow and throw your First Pokeball at the first Pokemon you see."

Uncertain looks were exchanged between the children and questions popped out from the murmur.

"What if we can't find a Pokemon?"

"What if we miss?"

"What if the Pokemon runs away?"

The professor looked at the youngsters with a knowing smile and reassure them nothing will go wrong. They will understand when they are in the meadow.

"Charlie Alma"

A blonde boy from Glengow walked up to the professor and received his First Pokeball. He hesitantly walked into the Meadow and took 10 slow steps. He stopped and looked around eyes desperately searching for movements. After a minute, he looked at the professor with a bewildered look on his face. Suddenly, his head jerked sideways and his face brightened up instantly. He took his Pokeball out of his pocket, nearly dropping it to the ground in the process, and threw it to the direction he was looking at. He returned to his friends, who were brimming with curiosity, and sat down. His face barely able to hold back his smile.

A screen lit up behind the children, showing a picture of a Pokemon with "Baltoy" underneath it. Charlie's friends cheered and patted him on his back while Charlie was cradling his Pokeball like a newborn baby.

After 15 minutes, half of them already had a Pokemon. The most spectacular catch being John Feller, who caught a Squirtle on the edge of a little pond after which he had to swim after his Pokeball, which drifted in the middle of the pond.

"Ben Lark!"

"Go catch your Darkrai, stupid" Zak said to him flatly.

Ben ran to the professor, tripping over someone's shoe on the way, and took his Pokeball. He hurried into the meadow and stood still in the middle of it. A warm breeze swept over the green field and the sun shone bright. 5 minutes passed and Ben still stood there, worriness visible on his face. Sweat trickled down the side of his face as a bird flapped its wings above Ben. Slowly, murmurs in the crowd started and people started pointing. As realisation dawned upon Leo, Ben slowly looked up. A Starly was circling above Ben's head, venturing dangerously close to Ben. He stared at the Pokemon in disbelief, then took out his Pokeball and threw it at the bird. He returned with his captured Pokemon and a very discontent look on his face.

"A Starly! Of all the Pokemon, I get a lame Starly!?"

Just as Leo was going to console his friend, a voice boomed from the loudspeakers

"Leo Linden!"


End file.
